starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Vima-Da-Boda
Vima-Da-Boda era uma Amazona Jedi Humana durante os últimos anos da República Galáctica, que sobreviveu ao Grande Purgo Jedi e ao Império Galáctico. Ela falava na terceira pessoa, referindo-se a si mesma como "Vima". Biografia Vima Da-Boda era grande-grande-grande-neta de Vima Sunrider, filha da lendária Mestra Jedi dos velhos tempos, Nomi Sunrider e serviu a Força por mais de um século. Ela foi treinada por um Mestre Jedi homem, que lhe deu um sabre de luz . A sensibilidade da Força passou por Vima à sua filha, Neema. Vima começou a treinar sua filha nos caminhos Jedi. Como aconteceu com muitos jovens alunos, Neema cresceu frustrada com o ritmo lento de sua educação Jedi, e procurou outra alternativa. A impaciência de Neema e sua falta de conhecimento nos caminhos da Força abriu-a para o Lado Sombrio da Força. O lado escuro consumiu Neema, e ela acabou deixando sua mãe. Anos mais tarde, Vima recebeu um apelo de sua filha por telepatia, que se tornou a esposa de um Senhor de Guerra Ottethan . Vima foi levada para o calabouço para ajudar sua filha, mas já era tarde demais: Neema tinha virado alimento para os Rancors de Ottethan. Cedendo a sua raiva, Vima cortou o Ottethan ao meio com seu sabre de luz. Seu desejo de vingança se apagaou, quando Vima percebeu que ela estava sucumbindo para o Lado Sombrio. Ao longo do tempo, sua capacidade de sentir e usar a força foi lentamente desaparecendo, embora não seja claro se isso foi resultado de sua queda para o lado escuro ou de outra causa. Escondendo Com o início do Grande Purgo Jedi em 19 ABY, Vima foi se esconder em Nar Shaddaa. Sua fraca ligação com a Força, juntamente com a grande população de Nar Shaddaa pode ter sido a chave para a sua sobrevivência da Ordem 66 e dos esforços de erradicação dos Jedi. Em 5 ABY, Vima seria executada através de Han Solo e pela primeira vez falou de seu futuro, dizendo-lhe da traição de Mako Spince, sua adesão a causa de se tornar um general e sua disposição de dar a vida pela mulher que ele amava. Ele roçou-a em seguida como sendo insano e se esqueceu dela na manhã seguinte. Em algum ponto entre 3 ABY e 9 DBY, Vima foi presa em Kessel por um crime de razão desconhecido. Vima descobriu Kyp Durron, um jovem humano maduro com um grande potencial na Força. Mesmo com sua conexão embotada para a Força, Vima podia sentir o poder, cru inexplorado dentro Durron. Usando o que ela tinha na conexão, Vima ensinou Durron menores habilidades que ela poderia, antes de ser removida por Autoridades Imperiais por circunstâncias desconhecidas. Reaparecimento Por volta de 10 ABY, Vima voltou para Nar Shaddaa. Naquele ano, ela sentiu a presença da Força em Leia Organa Solo. Detectando o que ela pensava ser um Jedi, Vima explicou a história de sua queda e deixou para Leia uma caixa contendo um sabre de luz de 10.000 anos de idade, descoberto em Ossus quase 900 anos atrás. Após a morte do clone do Imperador Palpatine em Byss, Leia voltou a Nar Shaddaa para tirar Vima e extrair seu conhecimento dos holocrons da Ordem Jedi. Vima, tendo percebido seus erros em décadas antes, sentiu-se indigna de servir o poder que ela sentiu em Leia e do nascido Anakin Solo, mas foi lhe dado pouca escolha depois de uma emboscada feita pelo caçador de recompensas Boba Fett. Han Solo e Chewbacca ajudaram o grupo a escapar do garras de Fett. No caminho para Nova Alderaan , a Millennium Falcon foi forçada a se esconder de Fett numa casa na nuvem de gás para Empatojayos Marca 's Colossus Robida . Após a sua chegada, Vima e Brand ajudaram Luke Skywalker no treinamento de Jem Ysanna, Ysanna Rayf e Solusar Kam, os primeiros alunos de Skywalker. A sabedoria transmitida para Skywalker e seus novos alunos seria influente em sua decisão de fundar a Praxeum Jedi em Yavin 4. Pouco tempo depois, Vima utilizando suas habilidades de cura para livrar Skywalker de um veneno injetado nele por agentes Jedi Negros. Depois de fugir para Nespis VIII, Leia, que tinha sido hesitante para tocar em seu potencial na Força, aprendeu os caminhos dos Jedi de Vima, incluindo como proteger o Anakin recém-nascido. Esta habilidade permitiu Organa Solo para salvar o bebê Anakin de ser possuído pelo espírito de Palpatine. Vima, reacendeu seu espírito do lado luminoso para ajudar Organa Solo, Skywalker da Nova República, afirmou ser capaz de sentir o fluxo da força mais uma vez. Pouco se sabe sobre o destino de Vima após a derrota de Palpatine em Onderon. Por um período, ela ajudou a instruir recrutas Jedi novos para Luke Skywalker em Praxeum Jedi em Yavin 4 , e em 13 ABY, alertou Skywalker sobre Ennix Devian. Por esse tempo, ela deixou de referir a si mesma na terceira pessoa. Mas, depois disso, ela parecia ter desaparecido. Nos bastidores Vima-Da-Boda foi dublada por Glynnis Talken no Império das Trevas e Dark Empire II dramas de áudio . No epílogo de Fim Império, afirma-se que Vima desapareceu em Onderon em 11 ABY , durante a celebração da Nova República sobre a derrota de Palpatine. No entanto, em ambos a terceira edição do Guia para o Universo de Star Wars e o apêndice de O Novo Guia Essencial para Personagens, Vima disse ter servido como instrutora na Praxeum Jedi de Luke Skywalker, em seus últimos anos. Aparições *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire'' áudio drama *''Dark Empire II'' *''Dark Empire II'' áudio drama *''Empire's End'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 5'' Fontes *''Dark Empire'' endnotes *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Handbook 3: Dark Empire'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded''